Otis Otis
by et ully
Summary: A story focused on Otis. When Vladimir is hurting from his breakup with Meredith both Otis and Nelly are suffering as well. How will each character find comfort? The setting is the summer between Tenth Grade Bleeds and Eleventh Grade Burns.
1. A Troubled One

Please be kind, this is my first fan fiction. This is mainly about my favorite character Otis Otis and his sensitive side. Vladimir has just broken up with Meredith out of fear that he might hurt her. Otis and Nelly are both detached from Vlad as he slips deep into a depression. Otis wishes to comfort both his nephew, Vlad, and his lover, Nelly. But does that leave him without any help? Perhaps very light VladxOtis in later chapters. Please read and review!

* * *

Vladimir and Otis stood outside as the sky darkened into night. Otis stared in a defeated manner at the ground. Vlad looked troubled while he looked off into space.

_I apologize in advance. I've been trying to not to invade your thoughts without permission. However, you've been in a lot of pain since your breakup from Meredith. Do you wish to talk about it?_

Vladimir shook his head in an anguished manner. He knew Otis might be able to ease his suffering, but he just couldn't pour out his emotions to his uncle. It didn't seem fair.

_No, I don't think it's very nice to make you listen to my teen angst. Thanks for the concern though. It always makes me happy when you try help with my problems. _

Otis' eyes gleamed in a melancholy light. "I'll be here whenever you need me. Vlad you're like a son to me. It hurts to see you go through this alone."

Vladimir sighed. His feelings caught up with him as a tear crawled down him pale cheekbone. "Thank you." was all Vlad could say before more sobs ripped through him.

_Please calm down. I really think it would help if we discussed what is causing you this emotional distress. _

Otis grimaced as he grabbed a silk cloth from his pocket and carefully wiped his nephew's face.

Vladimir smiled and hugged Otis' neck.

_I just need to be alone for awhile. _

The blonde haired vampire nodded with understanding as Vlad walked away to his special place in the belfry. Otis stood stationary as he watched Tomas' son fade into the distance.

...

Nelly pulled a fresh tray of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven with happiness smeared all over her expression.

"I've been waiting for you to come see me all day, Otis." Nelly said with a smile.

"Thank you my dearest. It means a lot to know I am missed."

The vampire grabbed his love's hand and kissed it sweetly. Otis' mind raced for a moment of all the crimes he had committed. For some reason being in love with Nelly just didn't seem to compare with the others. How could finding a soul mate be wrong? He wondered how he could have ever been against Tomas for his choice to leave Elysia.

"Where's Vlad gone off to?" Nelly asked quietly. Otis was reminded that he was not the only one worried about Vladimir. He cringed.

"He's out being a teenager. He's enjoying freedom." The vampire's voice was bouncy and light. The words didn't comfort Nelly though. Her face shadowed with grief.

"I'm so sorry Nelly. It hurts me too when he's miserable like this. Vladimir's going through a lot. It's never just one thing that's bothering him. He will never be able to have a normal life." Otis spoke reverently and solemn. Nelly bit down on her lip as she attempted a positive countenance.

"I know. It just upsets me sometimes." Her voice wavered as she spoke.

_ Vladimir! Nelly would be happy to see you home. It would make me happy to see you home as well. _

Vlad heard his uncle's plea. Silence was his only response.


	2. Words Between Two

Chapter 2 of Otis Otis. Vladimir comes home late at night and exchanges words with Otis. Please read and review!

* * *

Otis picked up a newspaper and started reading it absentmindedly. He turned around swiftly when he heard the front door being opened.

_Really, Vladimir? You've been gone all night and you come waltzing in at six in the morning. You should be ashamed of how you've been acting. Nelly was worried sick and could barely sleep. _

"Not right now, Otis. Please." Vlad's face was tear streaked and his eyes were red. He tried to cover his face so his uncle wouldn't see. However, it was too late.

_Don't be like this Vlad. Don't go off into the night and sulk around. At least tell me what's upsetting you. You shouldn't be this way just because you broke up with your girlfriend. Just talk with me, please. It'll help I assure. _

Vladimir sat down at the kitchen table with his face buried in his crossed arms. "It won't help. Nothing is ever going to help. Not after this." Otis let out a deep breath and continued with his thoughts.

_Well if you think nothing is ever going to help, then you've already lost the battle. Believing is half of accomplishing, Vlad. You don't have to be this depressed shell of a being. You can be something; _"You can be happy again." Otis' mind and voice was stern, but loving as he tried to persuade his nephew.

Nelly walked into the kitchen to see Vladimir distressed and having to fight back tears.

"Otis… Don't upset him anymore that he is." She held his hand and whispered in his ear. "I just want to see get him over this. Maybe he can do it on his own better than he would with people pressuring him." Vlad's vampire ears let him hear the whispering easy, but he didn't say anything.

_Otis, that's what I've been trying to get through to you. I know you think it's better if we talk, but it's not. Sometime's an uncle just can't help with my problems. _Vladimir had his thoughts directed on the blonde vampire.

"An uncle can't help. What are you trying to say? A cousin can? A father can? I guess anyone else can. Just not me. Huh, Vlad?" Otis spoke heatedly and accusingly. Nelly squeezed her love's hand tighter to try to calm him.

"Be kind, he's already sad enough as it is." The nurse spoke soothingly to calm the atmosphere. Vladimir got up from his chair and pointed at his Aunt and Uncle.

"Don't talk like I'm not even here!" Vlad went to his room and shut the door loudly.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, Nelly." Otis was still in the kitchen.

"You tried to help. That's more than I would've ever done." Her voice was soft and positive.

"I was yelling at him! How could that be helping?" Otis's eyes were miserable as he went over everything he had said to Vladimir again and again. Each time he thought of the words they seemed harsher and more callous.

Nelly leaned over to kiss Otis on the nose tenderly.

"Don't worry about it dear. What's been said can't be taken back. There's no use to dwell on things you can no longer change." Otis smiled because of her words. "But, you can try to make up for it. You can always apologize."

Nelly and Otis embraced quietly before he walked quietly to Vlad's room.


End file.
